james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
James Cameron's Avatar: The Game
James Cameron's Avatar: The Game is a video game adaptation of James Cameron's film of the same name. The title is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, Lightstorm Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. It was announced by Ubisoft that it will be using the same technology as the film to be displayed in 3D. Story James Cameron's Avatar: The Game takes place two years prior to the events in the film. In the game, players take the role of Able Ryder, a signal specialist who arrives on the distant world Pandora, hand-picked to take part in the Avatar Program, a little known scientific initiative launched by the RDA Corporation, which is mining Pandora for rare minerals. Ryder learns to pilot his own avatar, a hybrid of human DNA and that of Pandora's indigenous species, the Na'vi. As Ryder ventures further into the Pandoran jungle, he learns more about its many creatures of Pandora, the Na'vi, and their struggle with the Corporation to save Pandora. At the flashpoint of this conflict, Ryder must decide where his true allegiance lies: Does he defect to the Na'vi, battling to protect Pandora from the onslaught of the RDA? Or does he remain with the RDA, in their attempts to gain control of Pandora and save Earth from its terrible energy crisis? *'Able Ryder', a soldier brought from Earth to join the Avatar Program, and to track down a sacred site on Pandora. He is the main protagonist of the game. *'Commander Falco', is a navy officer and the Head of Security for the RDA. He sees the Na'vi as nothing more than an infestation. An infestation that must be wiped clean if the RDA objectives are to be achieved. He is the main antagonist of the game, even if the player allies with the RDA. *'Kendra Midori', is your main contact for the RDA. She believes in the RDA cause and reluctantly understands that war may be unavoidable between the Na’vi and the RDA. *'Dr. René Harper', is head of the RDA’s Avatar Program. Through all his years on Pandora, Harper has formed a close bond with many of the Na’vi. He understands their way of life and he sees the destructive nature of the RDA mining operations. *[[Batista|'Batista']], is a top explosives expert for the RDA. *'Beyda'amo', is a Na’vi warrior who believes there is no room for peace with the RDA. He believes that the humans must be eliminated– simple as that. *'Tan Jala', is a Na’vi warrior who wants peace with the RDA. He believes in dialogue with an open palm, not a fist. *'Tsahik Sänume', is the matriarch of the Na’vi Tipani Clan. She believes Able Ryder can help the Na’vi to stop the RDA assault. From the Film *'Grace Augustine', is the very first person you meet in the game. Grace is part of the Avatar Program. She assigns you to Dr. Harper. She only appears twice throughout the entire game- once at the very beginning, and once at the very end. *'Trudy Chacon', is your personal chopper pilot throughout much of the game when fighting for the RDA. *'Colonel Quaritch', is a commanding RDA officer similiar to the movie. However, unlike the movie's version, he survives the game's course of events and (if the player has allied with the RDA) eventually goes on to lead RDA troops to ultimate victory. PLOT Avatar the game allows you to choose your allegiance for the course of the game. (NOTE: In the game you may choose your gender, but for the sake of simplicity the player (named Ryder) will be stated as male.) In the beginning of the game, Ryder arrives at Hell's Gate and is greeted by Officer Kendra Midori and is shown to his Avatar link chamber to test his Avatar. Immediately after, he is called to see Commander Karl Falco. Falco explained that a mole is relaying information to the local Na'vi tribe, the Tipani. Ryder is made aware that if the tribe finds out what they are planning, they would have a full scale uprising on their hands. Ryder is then sent to Blue Lagoon forward camp but is told by Midori that several troops are caught outside the fence and are being attacked by viperwolves. After holding off the wolves, Midori insists you rescue another marine named Dalton, who is trying to lock a signal to map the local area but has been trapped by the viperwolves. After rescuing Dalton, Ryder volunteers to lock the signal for him and proceeds to do so. After he returns to camp, he is told to report to his Avatar link chamber. Connecting to his Avatar, Ryder is told to report to Dr. Harper, head of the AVTR program. After collecting cell samples for Dr. Harper's research, Ryder looks overhead and sees a C-30 Dragon gunship firing at an unknown target in the jungle, however, he is told to report to Falco back at Hell's Gate as soon as possible. He orders Ryder to follow a Na'vi called Tan 'Jala, who is a high ranking warrior and the de-facto ambassador for the Tipani, as it is believed he would be meeting someone who is believed to be the mole. Ryder is ordered to follow him to the meeting point where the mole is meeting Tan 'Jala. Ryder arrives and sees the mole is none other than Doctor Harper. Soon after reporting to Falco, Ryder confronts Harper while Tan 'Jala escape on a banshee. Harper laughs at Ryder, saying he is being used by the RDA. Harper announces he has defected to the Na'vi and shows Ryder the burnt remains of a Na'vi village, saying it was the target of the signal Ryder locked on for Dalton. Realized that he has been used, Falco and two marines arrive in a Samson transport ship and order Harper to surrender. Harper tries to persuade Ryder to join him and the Na'vi, whilst Falco orders Ryder to shoot Harper. Critical Reception The game was released on the Sony Playstation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360 and for Microsoft Windows PC. These three versions are all similiar and have ametacritic rating hovering in the low 70's. With the normal expectations for movie tie-in games being generally poor, it has surprisingly faired much better than most other movie games, as it is not bound to the movie's plot. Common criticisms for the game included generic, repetitive gameplay, poor mission design and the unfair advantage given to the RDA because of their superior firepower and their exclusive use of devastating vehicles like AMP suits. However, aspects like lush jungle environments and RPG elements were given some praise. Versions of the game were also released for the Nintendo Wii and DS along with Sony PSP, which all faired even worse in reviews. The PC version also uses the Tages DRM protection; it is not popular with PC gamers because it installs device drivers required for the DRM to function; as such the game is even more unpopular within PC gaming and was largely ignored. Also, the Apple iPhone and iPod Touch version received unfavorable reviews as well. Category:Games Category:Avatar